Malice
by LionVtae
Summary: "The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." [vkook] [jungkook/taehyung/jin] [oneshot]
**jungkook, Taehyung, Jin | Mystery, little romance/? | oneshot | T (boyxboy/yaoi)**

.

 **a/n** : masih pemula, dan ini ff pertama jadi bahasanya masih acak adul, typo atau salah ketik . Butuh kritik dan saran bisa ditinggal dicomment(?) enjoy~

* * *

.

.

" _The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is."_

Jungkook melangkah dengan kesal menuju mobil Jin.

"Jin hyung, Mengapa telat? Aku sudah menunggu lama," Rengek Jungkook.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan tadi di kampus. Ayo naik."

Jungkook segera masuk ke mobil sambil mendengus kesal. Kakaknya selalu terlambat karena berbagai urusan. Terkadang urusan kampus karena kakaknya adalah ketua senat. Bahkan ia juga rela membantu orang lain yang tidak ia kenal walaupun masih banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Kakaknya selalu menomorsatukan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya sangat baik dan juga pintar sehingga cita-cita Jungkook ingin seperti kakanya sendiri.

"Ohya, kita tidak langsung pulang ya, kita ke cafe dulu menjemput teman hyung," ucap Jin.

"Terserah!" balas Jungkook dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jin hanya menggelengkan kepadan dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah cafe. Jin segera membuka kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya. Jungkook melihat seorang pria menggunakan celana jeans dan kaus bolong biasa tetapi terlihat tampan apalagi dengan rambutnya yang bewarna coklat, Tetapi Jungkook tidak begitu menghiraukannya karena ia masih kesal dengan Jin. Pria itu menghampiri mobil mereka dan menduduki jog belakang.

"Maaf ya agak lama. Aku harus menjemput adikku dulu. Ini Jungkook," Kata Jin.

"Hai, aku Taehyung," Menyengir Sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

"Jungkook," Jungkook hanya membalas singkat dengan wajah juteknya.

Sesampai di rumah Jin, Jungkook segera memasuki apartemennya tanpa memandang kakaknya.

"Adikmu kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Biarkan saja. Ia sudah biasa seperti itu." Ucap Jin. Mereka berdua segera menuju ruang tamu dan memulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Memang rencananya, Taehyung datang ke rumah Jin untuk meminta Jin mengajarinya sekaligus mengerjakan tugas. Jungkook yang baru saja selesai mandi merasa perutnya berbunyi. Ia mengintip dari kamarnya dan memandanya Taehyung dan kakaknya masih mengerjakan tugas padahal waktu sudah pukul 6 sore. Jungkook yang males keluar karena masih ada Taehyung, segera menutup pintunya tetapi Jin menangkap Jungkook sedang mengintip dan memanggil Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus kesal sambil menghampiri kakaknya.

"Lapar ya? Sini biar hyung masakan. Kamu temani Taehyung saja."

"Tidak usah, lagipula ini sudah sore, lebih baik aku pulang saja," Baru Taehyung beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut berbunyi. Taehyung hanya menyengir sambil memandang Jin.

"Kau makan saja dulu disini, baru pulang. Aku memasak tidak lama kok," ucap Jin berjalan menuju dapur.

Jungkook yang merasa canggung segera duduk di ujung sofa menyisakan beberapa jarak dengan Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil remote dan segera menyalakan TV tetapi sayangnya tidak ada acara yang bagus membuat Jungkook mulai mengantuk.

"Kalian berdua sudah lama ya tinggal disini?" Jungkook terkejut karena Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," jawab Jungkook singkat. Ia tidak tertarik menanggapi Taehyung.

"Orang tua kalian dimana?"

"Orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan Pesawat saat kami masih kecil. Kami tinggal di rumah Paman di desa hingga Hyung mendapat Beasiswa di kota sehingga kami pindah ke sini sekarang," Jungkook agak terjekut dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _mengapa aku malah menceritakan hal penting seperti ini ke orang yan baru ku kenal?_ Baru Taehyung ingin membalas Jungkook, Jin memanggil mereka untuk makan. Jin selalu mengerjakan tugas rumahnya sendiri. Dari memasak, mencuci, menyapu, semua dikerjakan sendiri oleh Jin. Setiap kali Jungkook ingin membantu, Jin selalu menolak dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk Belajar dan beristirahat karena sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyangka masakanmu seenak ini," Kata Taehyung.

" _Tentu saja, masakan hyung kan selalu enak terutama sup ayam kesukaan eomma," pikir Jungkook._

Seusai makan, Taehyung segera merapikan barangnya dan beranjak untuk pulang.

"Makasih ya, makananya sangat enak. Aku pulang dulu Bye Jin.." Lalu Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan menyengir sambil melambaikan tangan, "Bye Jungkook."

.

.

.

Jumat sore, Jungkook baru pulang dari tugas kelompok bersama temannya. Jin tidak bisa menjemput karena ada urusan mendadak _lagi._ Tiba-tiba perut Jungkook berbunyi. Ugh.. _Aku lapar. Hujan-hujan seperti ini enak juga makan Ramen,_ Pikir Jungkook. ia Berlari menuju supermarket dan mengambil sekotak ramen. Ia menuju salah satu meja sambil membawa ramen dan tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung yang juga sedang menikmati Ramen.

"Oh, Jungkook! Mengapa kau sendiri saja disini? Dimana kakakmu itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hari ini hyung tidak bias jemput karena ada urusan kampus lagi." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Hahaha Jin memang selalu begitu. Setiap ada masalah sedikit saja, pasti ia langsung turun tangan. Dia terlalu perfeksionis." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain tetapi adiknya sendiri malah di telantarkan." Taehyung tertawa sambil membalas,

"Kalau seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Jin mau mengurusi semua urusan rumah? Ia juga selalu bercerita tentangmu. Ia bilang adiknya memang agak manja dan selalu mengerutu tetapi ia sebenarnya masih polos dan tetap menuruti perkataanya. Sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Jin benar."

Walaupun Jungkook tersipu dengan ucapan terakhir Taehyung tetapi tetap saja ia sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka kakanya suka bercerita tentangnya. Jin memang jarang di rumah tetapi mereka sangat dekat sehingga Jungkook selalu bergantung pada kakaknya. Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa ada sentuhan tangan diatas kepalanya.

"Rambutmu berantakan dan basah, kau habis hujan-hujannya ya?" Wajah Jungkook sedikit memerah dan segera merapikan rambutnya.

"Iya, soalnya aku lupa membawa payung hari ini."

"Mau aku antar pulang? Pas sekali hari ini aku membawa mobil." Jungkook tampak Berpikir sejenak mengingat kata – kata temannya yang disekolah bahwa saat ini banyak anak yang menghilang akibat penculikan dimana-mana. Mereka mengincar anak-anak remaja untuk di mutlasi dan diambil organnya. Jungkook memikirnya saja sudah bergidik ngeri. _Ugh mengapa aku malah berfikir yang aneh-aneh? Lagipula Taehyung terlihat seperti orang yang baik, peduli apalagi dia teman kakaknya dan juga dia lumayan tampan dan.._ Jungkook segera menggeleng _-_ gelengkan kepalanya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Jungkook?!_ Taehyung bingung melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook. Jungkook sadar akan itu segera membalas,

"Baiklah. Boleh saja kalo tidak merepotkan." Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung menyengir dan melanjutkan makannya. Seusai makan mereka segera masuk ke mobil.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya hari ini aku mau pergi ke mall buat beli kado. Kau mau kan temani aku sebentar?" Kata Taehyung.

"Hmm, baiklah." Selama perjalanan Taehyung menyetel beberapa lagu BTS.

"Oh! Kau juga menyukai BTS?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Iya, kau juga kan?"

"Yap! Mereka band favoritku." Mereka pun bernyanyi bersama sepanjang perjalanan. Sesampai di mall, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun berkeliling mencari kado, mereka memasuki setiap toko yang ada. Jungkook membantu Taehyung memilih tetapi tidak menemukan yg bagus lalu Taehyung mengambil salah satu baju dan menempelkannya pada tubuh Jungkook sambil memerhatikannya.

"Hmm baju ini cocok untukmu."

"Apa?" Jungkook terkejut.

"Akan kubelikan untukmu"

"a..apa? Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku tau kau kan suka memakai baju berwana merah bukan?" Jungkook bingung sambil menatap Taehyung yag sedang berjalan menuju kasir. _"Bagaimana ia tau? Mungkin hyung yangg bercerita,"_ pikir Jungkook. Mereka mencari ke toko lain dan ada sesuatu yag membuat Jungkook merasa ganjil. Awalnya Taehyung membelikannya lagi boneka singa kesukaannya, pergi ke toko musik kesukaannya, lalu mentraktir kedai favoritnya. Mengapa Taehyung sangat baik hari ini? Padahal hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya.

"kook, berhenti mengigit kukumu setiap kali kau berfikir. Itu mengapa kukumu sering berdarah."

"Ah, maaf! Ini memang kebiasaanku sejak kecil Hahaha." Taehyung tiba – tiba menyeret Jungkook ke depan toko buku yagn bertulisan 'new book'.

"Hei, ini kan novel baru yang ingin kau beli tetapi sudah habis? Kau tidak mau membelinya sekarang?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook terlihat sedang termenung lagi lalu Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak.

"aa..aa tidak perlu. Ternyata novelnya tidak bagus." Taehyung memerhatikan Jungkook dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jungkook? Apa ada suatu masalah?"

"ah! Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit haus." Taehyung lalu mengajak Jungkook menuju ke cafe.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan cafe latte saja."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini saja." Tapi Jungkook langsung menahan Taehyung.

"tidak usah Taehyung. Biar aku saja yang belikan."

"tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tangan kirimu kan sedang sakit akibat terjepit pintu bukan? Pasti sakit apabila terkena panas. Biar aku saja yang memesan kopinya. Kau mau pesan makanan juga?"

"eh ee... aku mau frudge brownie saja." Kata Jungkook dengan cepat.

"apa? tetapi disitu ada kacangnya. Bukannya kau alergi kacang? Biar aku pesankan yang lebih enak. Kau tunggu disini saja."

Jungkook hanya membalas mengangguk lalu dengan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada Jin.

To : hyung 3

" _Hyung cepat jemput aku sekarang"_

" _kau dimana sekarang?"_

" _aku berada di mall xxx. Cepat jemput aku hyung. aku takut."_

" _Baiklah tunggu disitu aku akan segera kesana"_

Jungkook yang tidak tenang segera menuju ke wc. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berfikir apa saja yang terjadi. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengetahui semua hal-hal kesukaan Jungkook? Awalnya Jungkook berfikir bahwa kakaknya yang memberitahu, hingga saat Taehyung tau novel yang ia ingin beli tetapi kehabisan, saat itu ia pergi _sendiri tidak bersama kakaknya._ Ditambah alergi kacang yang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Jungkook dan kakaknya. Lalu luka tangannya akibat terjepit di pintu kamarnya dua hari yang lalu dan... Jantung Jungkook tiba – tiba berdegup kencang hingga Jungkook merasa hpnya bergetar dan mendapat pesan dari Jin.

From: Hyung 3

" _kook, aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?"_

" _kau tunggu saja hyung di pintu keluar. Aku akan segera kesana."_

Jungkook keluar dari wc, dan segera menghampiri Taehyung.

"Jungkook, ini kopinya masih panas. Hati- hati." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook segera bangkit dari kursinya. "tidak apa-apa, kopinya buatmu saja hyung. Aku ternyata sudah dijemput Hyung sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Jungkook segera bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan Taehyung yang terus memanggilnya. Tidak ada yang tau luka tangannya selain dirinya sendiri Bahkan ia tidak memberi tahu Jin soal luka tangannya itu.

"Kau kenapa kook?" tanya Jin saat Jungkook sudah memasuki mobil.  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung. ayo kita segera pulang."Jin segera menancapkan gas mobilnya.

"Ada apa Jungkook? Ceritakan saja." Jungkook menceritakan semua kenjanggalannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung seorang _Stalker_. Aku tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentangmu padanya. Kamu baru saja berteman karena tugas kelompok"

"Tetapi untuk apa hyung? aku sangat takut."

"Tenanglah. Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengikutimu lagi." Ucap Jin

Sesampai di apartemen, Jungkook segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. _Selama ada hyung, aku tenang pikir Jungkook_. Lalu Jungkook tiba-tiba tersadar. Bahwa di apartemen terutama kamarnya tidak memiliki jendela bagaimana Taehyung bisa tau ia terjepit pintu kamar?! Jungkook segera membongkar semua barang – barangnya. Lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di beberapa barang dan pajangannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalammnya dan ketika Jungkook membuka ada berisi kamera. Jungkook terkejut. Ia menemukan sejumlah 5 kamera dari setiap barangnya. Jungkook bergegas keluar untuk memberi tahu Jin tetapi di ruang tamunya gelap tidak ada sapa –sapa.

"Hyung? kau dimana?" Jungkook mulai takut dan berfikir Taehyung mengikuti mereka sampai sini. ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jin tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jungkook memegang ganggang pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Jungkook sadar ia merasa asing dengan kamar Jin karena selama ini kamarnya selalu terkunci. Jungkook awalnya tidak berani masuk kedalam kamarnya, tetapi karena rasa penasarannya Jungkook tetap berjalan masuk tetapi tidak ada sapa – sapa. Ketika Jungkook ingin berbalik keluar, ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya dia atas meja belajar kakaknya. Jungkook melihatnya judulnya tertulis ' _secret'_ tetapi karena ia penasaran, ia segera membuka dan membacanya.

 _Hai. Namaku Jin. Aku memiliki keluarga yang berantakan. Orangtuaku bercerai dan ayahku menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang sudah hamil. Ternyata ayahku selingkuh dan menghamili seorang wanita saat masih bersama ibuku. Akhirnya ibuku meninggal akibat bunuh diri karena stress dan meninggalkanku bersama ayahku. Aku dibawa paksa oleh ayahku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan wanita selingkuhannya. Sampai suatu ketika wanita itu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, Lalu mereka pergi keluar negeri lagi untuk berbulan madu tetapi sayangnya pesawat itu meledak. Aku ditinggal sendiri bersama adik tiriku dan kami terpaksa tinggal bersama –sama. Hingga suatu hari saat pindah ke kota aku bertemu Taehyung dan dia mengajariku banyak hal termasuk cara menangkap, memotong dan menjualnya dengan baik. Dan kami mendapat penghasilan yang banyak melebihi biayai hidup. Terkadang aku menyimpan mayat itu dirumahku dan terkadang memasaknya menjadi sup kesukaan eomaku karena adik kecilku itu tidak akan tahu selama ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat supaya bisa membalas dendam terhadap adik kecilku sehingga aku memasukan cctv di setiap kado ulang tahunnya. Aku akan membunuhnya tetapi pertama.. aku siksa ia terlebih dahulu._

Badan Jungkook bergetar ketika membacanya. Ia segera keluar menuju dapurnya. Tetapi ketika ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin, ia melihat ada kepala manusia beserta daging yang sudah dipotong –potong. Jungkook berteriak hingga tersungkur kelantai.

"Apa kau sudah lapar Jungkook?" Tanya Jin. wajah Jungkook seketika memucat.

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab. Ia agak berjalan mundur, ketika Jin menghampirinya.

"Apa mau ku buatkan sup ayam kesukaanmu dan eomma?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum yang menurut Jungkook lebih terlihat menyeriangi.

Jungkook terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya terasa sudah menubruk tembok. Jin membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil daging manusia tadi sambil bersiul.

Jungkook yang sudah merasa jijik melihatnya, segera membalikan tubuhnya hingga tibaia merasakan panas di perutnya dan melihat sekumpulan darah mengotori bajunya. Jungkook memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terjatuh lemas. Jungkook merasa pusing dan Samar – samar ia melihat Jin memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah tersenyum menyeriangi.

Jungkook melupakan satu hal yang dikatakan temannya bahwa _jangan menunjukan punggungmu pada psikopat._

FIN.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaa... maaf krn masih baru jadinya ff nya abal. maaf kalo masih bnyk salah kata atau kurang panjang atau alurnya kecepetan mungkin/?

Thankyou yg udh baca ~ hihihi Jgn lupa review buat kritik dan saran boleeeh.. :3


End file.
